


Here's Love

by CanYourDan, EmrysBeard



Series: Here's Hope [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Alpha/Omega, Cuddles, Family, Fluff, Here's Hope, Kisses, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Dan, alpha!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanYourDan/pseuds/CanYourDan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard
Summary: Alpha Phil makes Saturday pancakes for his family, and the day dissolves into fluff, cuddles, and kisses between him and omega Dan.Follow up to Here's Hope





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well look who's back? Back again! (Kudos to anyone who got that reference) We said we’d be making time stamp type things and here we are! For those of you who aren't familiar with the Here’s Hope series it's basically an alpha/omega story that's a bit out of the ordinary and I fully recommend you check it out :) You can read this without having read the original, you just may not get all the references. For those of you who were fans of the original story, welcome back.
> 
> This story is just sort of a flurry interim between bigger plot lines, so enjoy the fluff while it lasts :)

Phil had somehow always seen himself as a family man. Even during the years when he thought he'd be a bachelor for life, somewhere deep down he'd had this little itch for an omega and kids. Now, as he went about making his usual Saturday morning pancake special, he knew that his itch for family had been cured many times over, and he couldn't help but beam. 

And yet, for all the joy that his daughter, Susie, and his nephews, Roy and Danny, brought him, another portion of his life was something that two years ago he’d never have suspected he’d enjoy. After all, two years ago he’d been shy, anxious, and relatively filled with paranoia, and he now was preparing for a business trip to do none other than perform speeches in America with his omega, Dan, and his nephew, Connor. 

“Daddy, daddy!” 

Phil looked down with a start, before he pushed his glasses up his nose and let out a joyful laugh, setting his spatula aside and sweeping his now almost three year old daughter into the air, kissing her on the nose.

“Good morning!” Phil beamed at her, setting her on his hip. “And how did you sleep last night?”

“I sleep… Good!” Susie beamed, giggling. “Pancakes!”

“Yup, today is daddy’s pancake Saturday!” Phil beamed. “Watch this!” 

Phil flipped a pancake in the air, miraculously catching it on his spatula, before it flopped to the floor, and Phil blushed. “Oops.”

“Daddy’s funny…. And… And clumsy! He’s a spork!” Susie giggled, reciting her papa’s father nickname for Phil, her hands grasping at Phil’s hair carefully as she beamed at her father. Susie was an omega, and yet just like her papa she was daring, brave, and completely unafraid of saying her mind, which quite frankly made Phil very proud. At the moment, however, he simply reached down to pick up the lost pancake, but not before Dan waddled into the room, immediately rolling his eyes.

“Tried showing off again?” Dan smirked at Phil, leaning over to cover Susie’s eyes joking before giving Phil a deep kiss. “You know you always drop the pancake.”

“I can still try!” Was Phil’s quick response. “Besides, I'd like to see you do better!”

“Fine I will! But not right now. Now I have to sit. I don't care what Connor says, just because Dil is on the way doesn't mean I won't help him with his little fireball children, even if they are exhausting. Or really only Danny is exhausting. Roy is a little angel, but when his brother and Susie get together boy is that trouble!”

“You only have a month or two left, can't you relax that long?” Phil complained gently, setting the now squirming Susie down so she could dash out of the room. Instead Phil turned to gaze happily at Dan’s rotund stomach, only to have Dan stick his tongue out and turn away.

“You know I don't like you staring. Just cause we want two kids doesn't mean I like dealing with the side effects,” Dan sighed. “It gets in the way of everything. How am I supposed to calculate finances when I have this little alpha kicking away and complaining about who knows what!”

“Well it'll be over soon,” Phil stated almost nervously, to which Dan chuckled and nodded, smiling again.

“Yes, and I suppose it will be worth it. After all, Susie deserves to have a sibling to play with, not that Danny and Roy aren't practically siblings!”

Right on time, suddenly there was a clatter and then a little boy about age four came dashing into the room, Susie running happily along behind, the two skidding to a stop in front of Dan when they noticed his very unamused face.

“What was that crash?” Dan asked raising an eyebrow at the two.

“Nothing…” The boy spoke. He had green, mischievous eyes and reddish brown hair. After a moment of Dan glaring at him, though, the little boy gave a sigh and looked at the ground again. “Okay… It was Susie’s teddy.”

Susie giggled equally mischievously, cuddling her teddy bear closely, and Dan rolled his eyes. It was a far too common occurrence for Danny to try to take either Roy’s or Susie’s toys, yet Susie would never have any of it, and more than once Danny had been found whimpering in a corner, Susie sticking her tongue out and her toy clutched close. 

Dan sighed and pulled Danny onto his lap, launching into a mini lecture in a stern tone of voice which made Danny whimper and declare he wouldn't do it again, though Dan secretly didn't believe him for a second.

“Okay, pancake time!” Phil declared, beaming as he placed a pancake at each spot at the table, kissing Dan on the cheek again, only for Danny to squeal ‘gross’ and Susie to giggle.

“Breakfast ready?”

Phil looked up as his nephew, Connor, walked into the room, his little boy Roy clutching his hand. Roy had the same hazel eyes as his brother, and yet somehow his looked softer, more timid. His hair fell more loosely, covering his eyes, and his clothes fit loosely on his smaller frame. He blinked up at Phil shyly, a smile on his face before he ducked his head.

“Yup!” Phil beamed. “Good morning Roy, are you ready for pancake day?”

“Uh huh,” Roy now smiled up at his uncle. “I love your pancakes… They're yummy.”

Roy let go of his papa’s hand to give Phil’s legs a hug, before retreating to clutch Connor again, Phil chuckled and ruffling the little omega’s hair.

“Well then, eat up!” Phil declared, and their usual messy, toddler-babble-filled meal commenced.

ABO

After breakfast, Connor gave his uncle and brother a hug before dashing upstairs with Danny, Roy, and Susie to help them pack, leaving Phil and Dan to clean up the table and think about the tour the six of them were heading off on.

“Do you think the Americans will like us?” Dan hummed once the dishes were washed and put away, and the two of them got a chance to collapse on the sofa together. Dan snuggled up to Phil, who chuckled as he combed his fingers through Dan’s curls.

“I think some will,” Phil murmured, gazing down at Dan with a smile. “I think some will flock to see us, and some will throw things at us. Some will love us, and surely some will hate us. It's just… How it is Dan.”

“Well, I'll love every second of it,” Dan chuckled, kissing Phil’s cheek tenderly. “I'll love the moments with those who like us, and as for the ones who hate us… I'll give them hell.”

Dan grinned impishly at Phil, who simply rolled his eyes, pulling Dan into a closer hug.

“We still have a little while,” Phil pointed out. After all, we’ve postponed the first ones until our little one is in the world. Are you sure you'll be alright bringing such a little one along?”

“It isn't like I haven't done it before,” Dan point out with a gentle chuckle. “Bringing babies on airplanes, I mean. Besides, as our tour director, PJ has agreed to care for the little ones when we’re busy with shows. After all, I can't let you be separated from our baby. I may be the omega, but you're the mother hen. Don't worry, Phil. It'll be alright.”

“Hmm, okay,” Phil chuckled, kissing Dan’s nose. “Have you thought of a name yet?”

“Yes, but it's a secret. I have to wait and see if he looks like the name,” Dan relied. “I'll tell you then, okay, love?”

“Hmm, okay,” Phil nodded. He placed his glasses aside and nuzzled into Dan’s neck, causing the omega to let out a series of whimpers and happy whines, Phil chuckling softly. “I just want to spend the whole day with you, snuggled on the couch and reading a good book. Do you suppose that we could?”

“We could, but Ricky might find it rude. He's suppose to be practicing a uni presentation for us.”

“How long until he comes?”

“Two hours?”

“Sounds perfect.”

And with that, the two dissolved into warm kisses and gentle touches, just the kind that made each boy know he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you couldn't guess we're going to be writing about Dan and Phil coming to America! This will further build their world, showing you new elements of this Omegaverse. Please comment and let us know what you thought! Also please comment if you have ideas of what you'd like them to do in America! (Besides the tour) :)
> 
> Also PS do any of you ship Connor with anyone other than Tyler and Troye? If u do, please let us know!


End file.
